


4 times Elliot almost kissed Nate + That one time they finally kissed (and made out)

by Camisado527



Category: Original Work
Genre: Grinding, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Making Out, Other, Sexual Teasing, Teasing, avoidance of gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camisado527/pseuds/Camisado527
Summary: uhh this idea came to me a bit ago. I just finished it today.





	4 times Elliot almost kissed Nate + That one time they finally kissed (and made out)

They were laying together on the couch, Elliot on one side and Nate on the other. Elliot had headphones on and Nate was messing around on his phone. Elliot’s, on the other hand, couldn’t be messed with a lot because the battery needed to be replaced. Meaning the battery drained faster than normal, much to Elliot’s displeasure. His headphones were battered and well used.   
Elliot closed his eyes and leaned his head back, his curls falling back too.   
“Hey, Elliot?”  
“Yeah?”  
“What would happen if I kissed you?”  
Elliot was silent.   
“Seriously. What would happen?”   
“Well, considering I’m 17 years old. You can be charged with pedophilia and taken to jail... again.”  
“Elliot. How would you react?”  
“I… I don’t know.”   
“Wanna try it?”  
Elliot was silent, thinking. He sat back up and sighed, “Nate, where did this come from? You know I’m underage.”  
“Fuck, you’re always right.”   
“Come here.” Nate sat up and scooted closer to Elliot. Elliot kissed his cheek, Nate blushes and Elliot moves and puts his head on Nate’s shoulder. 

 

Elliot was in the kitchen when Nate walked in with something behind his back.   
“What are you planning?” Elliot took a sip of his soda.   
“Well, what’s today?”  
“Shit, what is today? The 17th?” Elliot looks at his phone but Nate takes it, “Dan Avidan? Really?” Nate laughs and sets it down.   
“He’s hot. I’d tap that.” Elliot crosses his arms and smiles, “So what’s the occasion for this surprise?” Nate smiles and gives Elliot a present. It was wrapped in blue wrapping paper, “Happy Birthday.”   
“Shit, is it my Birthday?” Elliot looked at the date again, “Shit, it is. You remembered.” Elliot hugs Nate as Faith walks in. Nate stumbles back and smiles. He sets down the present and hugs him back.   
“What are you two doing?” Elliot and Nate part quickly, “Nothing, it’s just a hug.”   
“Uh huh. Whatever.” Faith grabs some snack and leaves.   
“Why don’t you open your present?” Elliot smiles and takes it. He unwraps it and smiles. It was a Game Grumps shirt along with a Dan Avidan charm, Elliot laughs, “Nate, you didn’t need to get me anything, but this is amazing. I love it.” Elliot takes out his keys and puts the charm on it.   
“Now he’s hanging out with Castiel. Thank you, Nate.” Elliot kisses Nate’s cheek, “Do you wanna go play Mario Kart?”  
“Yeah.” 

Elliot was in the studio. He was recording his lines for A Wolf’s Tale.   
“Hey, Elliot, Can we get a scream?”   
“Are you asking everyone for a scream?”  
“No just you. So we have it for later.” Elliot sighed, “Fine.”  
Elliot coughed before asking, “Wait, does the scream have to be sad or scared or whatever?”  
“Scared.”  
“Oh ok.”   
Elliot coughed again before letting out a scream that got Nate’s attention from out of the studio. He peaked in, Worried.  
“Is everyone OK?”   
“Yeah,” Elliot coughed and smiled. He walked out of the recording area and went to Faith, “how did that sound?”  
“Horrid. I like it. Good job. You’re free to go, we’re done.” Elliot leaves with Nate, “Where are you going?”   
“My office. Why?”  
“I’m bored.”  
“Go write.”  
“Nah, I don’t feel like it.”   
“Are you just gonna flirt with me until you figure out something to do?”   
“Why not?” Elliot leans close to Nate, placing his hands on Nate’s chest. Nate flushes red, “W-what are you doing?” Elliot moves and leads him into a wall. Elliot trails a hand down to the waistband of Nate’s pants, “What do you want me to do, Nathan?” Nate shivers and looks away, “L-Let’s not do this. At least not in the middle of the hallway.” Elliot smirked and raised an eyebrow, “Oh?” Elliot leaned closer to Nate’s mouth, “Should I?” Nate nodded, Faith was on the other side of the wall, editing the voice clips that Elliot gave. It wasn’t worth the risk.  
“You’re so cute.” Elliot leans back and walks away, leaving a very confused and horny Nate.

Nate was looking at a comic book at his desk, to say that he was reading was a lie. He was thinking about Elliot.   
Elliot smirked and raised an eyebrow, “Oh?” Elliot leaned closer to Nate’s mouth, “Should I?” Nate nodded, Faith was on the other side of the wall, editing the voice clips that Elliot gave. It wasn’t worth the risk.  
“You’re so cute.” Elliot leans back and walks away, leaving a very confused and horny Nate.  
Nate sets down the comic book and leans back, sighing. Elliot was fucking impossible to get with, all he wanted is to kiss them.   
“Nate, Faith said to get into the pit.” Elliot stood there in a slimming black dress, it went down to their knees and he was wearing black tights and black boots. They had their hair up in a small ponytail and there were headphones around their neck. They were also wearing their signature jean jacket, the one with the pins and roses on it. Nate must have been staring at Elliot because Elliot spoke up, “Nate? Nathan, my dude, you there?”   
“Why are you wearing a dress?”  
“I’m non binary, I can wear whatever I want, and I felt like it. Can you go to the pit? Faith wants to talk to everyone.”   
“Uh, yeah, sure.” Nate stands up and follows Elliot. God, they were so cute in the dress. Nate was sure, if they were to ever fuck each other, Elliot needed to wear some kind of dress. Elliot was humming something as he sat down on a bean bag chair. Elliot must have remembered he was wearing a dress because he immediately closed his legs. Faith sighs at Elliot and Travis laughs.   
“I’m not used to wearing dresses, Shush.”   
“You fucking gothic lolita.”  
“Oui, mon ami. They always look very nice.” Nate was now imagining Elliot in a gothic lolita dress, Fuck.   
“Hot topic shopper.”  
“Whatever, you were jealous of America having a hot topic and you wanted to go so bad. Remember that, Mon Ami? Also, can we stop arguing and start the talk?”  
“Yeah, whatever.” Faith sighs, “You and Nate need to stop flirting with each other so much. It’s making the other employees flustered and uncomfortable. So, in short- chill out and save it for when you’re alone.” Elliot was blushing and looking down, “That was my fault. I started it and I’m sorry. It won’t happen again, Faith.”   
“No, it was technically my fault. I started it, I’m sorry.”   
“Guys, it doesn’t matter, just don’t let it happen again. You’re all free to go.” Faith walks off with Travis and Elliot gets up, Nate walks over to him and hugs him.   
“I’m sorry, I’m sure you’re embarrassed about this whole situation.” Elliot looked around, there was no one else around before leaning into Nate, hugging him back.   
“I love you, Nate. I’m sorry I drag everyone down with me into trouble.”  
“You don’t do that. If anything I do that, and I love you too.” Nate kisses Elliot’s head, and Elliot can feel his face heating up, god dammit.   
“We should probably go back to work.” Elliot quickly pulls away from Nate and walks to their office, leaving Nate worried and confused.

Elliot was napping in the pit. They were on a couch curled up, when Nate walked in. Nate was having a bad day until he walked into the pit. Seeing Elliot curled up on the couch made his features soften and his stress melt away. He had his headphones on but was obviously having trouble with them as they looked annoyed. Elliot was having trouble with his headphones for a while now, but Elliot was very stubborn about getting rid of his headphones. Nate offered to buy new ones for him but Elliot refused, saying he could handle it and he needed specific ones, some company named Ausdom made his headphones and he only wanted headphones from them. He was very stubborn about it. Nate smiled at him as they opened their eyes, Nate loved their eyes, they were a violet blue. Elliot shot up and looked at Nate, “Were you watching me sleep?”   
“Only a little bit. Sorry, I just walked in.” Elliot nodded slowly and got up rubbing his eyes and taking off his headphones. Nate could hear Ninja Sex Party through the headphones, but the quality was very shaky, it was cutting out a lot as Elliot moved. Elliot grabbed his phone and turned the music off.   
“Nate, what are you doing?” Nate realized he was staring again. His mind blanked, what did he come in here to do? Nate panicked, “Uh, I uh…” Elliot stood up and walked over to Nate, “Were you distracted by my amazing looks, Mon amour?” Elliot laid his hands on Nate’s chest and smiled as Nate became flustered and his face was red.   
“Look at me, Mon amour.” Nate looked at Elliot in the eyes, Elliot’s cheeks were a bit pink and his violet-blue eyes were beautiful. His pupils dilated, as they put their arms around Nate’s neck, making Nate lean down a little.   
“I just, fucking love you, Nate.”  
“I love you too, Elliot. I have for a while.” Nate leans down a little closer to Elliot’s lips and Elliot closes the gap between them, bringing them into a passionate kiss. All the bent up tension between them being released into the kiss.   
“Hey, no making out in the pit!” Faith yells at them, “Save it for home.” Nate and Elliot shoot Faith a mean look and part. Elliot mumbles something to Faith and she laughs as Elliot walks out. Nate follows Elliot to their office, closing the door on the way in, Leaving Elliot and Nate alone. Immediately Nate is pinned against the door in a passionate kiss rivaling the one in the Pit.   
“Fuck, Nate, you’re so hot,” Elliot mumbles against Nate’s lips “You make me so weak.” Elliot moans as Nate licks Elliot’s bottom lip and Elliot lets his tongue into his mouth. Suddenly Nate is kissing down Elliot’s jaw and kissing his neck. Elliot gasps, “Ah, Nate! More!” and Nate is sucking a hickey into Elliot’s neck.   
“Nate, let’s go to the couch.” Nate pushes him onto the couch and continues kissing him and grinding into his hips. Elliot was a moaning mess when Nate stopped, they were both out of breath and breathing heavily.   
“God, you’re so hot like this Elliot.” Elliot’s lips were a bit swollen from all the kissing and his pupils were dilated.  
“Come over tonight. I want you, Mon amour.”  
“You already have me, El.”


End file.
